Midnight Chocolate
by belmo18
Summary: This is for the Pretend Dating Contest. : It is a one-shot for now. It's about an all human Bella and Edward. A cute scene. There's even Mike Newton's idiocity. Haha. : Please read.


Pretend Date Contest

1. Cannon pairings. No exceptions.  
2. Must be able to relate to Pretend Dating. Be creative!  
3. Must have a plot. (No threesome, slash, and etc. Lemons are accepted)  
4. Must be a one-shot. It can be extended after the contest ends.  
5. Must have rules pasted on entry and summary marked with Pretend Date Contest or PDC.  
6. Contest ends June 22nd, 2009, 11:59 PM EST (Eastern Time). Two entries allowed.

PM blackandivorykeys when you are finished with your entry or have questions. Three winners get prizes. Good luck! Can't wait to see what you come up with. ;)

* * *

_Bella's Point of View_

I stood there, my hands on my hips in frustration. Why couldn't Mike Newton just pick a flavor of ice cream?? I had standing here in line for over an HOUR. AN _HOUR_!!

"Chocolate?" Mike mused. "Vanilla? Rocky Road?"

" Pistachio." I offered.

"Ew, no way. Hmmm, chocolate sounds very good, but it's too- I dunno -chocolately." I snorted.

"What about mango?"

"No, mango ice cream is for wannabe vampires..."

Did I hear right? Mike was certainly losing his mind. That is, if it hadn't already left.

"Mike, just order already!" I hissed.

"I know!" He shouted, causing all the cashiers to look over. I flushed as the shook their heads in our direction. "I want...Strawberry!" He smiled, as if he won the lottery.

The ice cream girl sighed, impatience flashing in her eyes. But then it turned into a flirty glint. "We are all out of strawberry." She told him. "Can I interest you in anything else?" I shuddered at the sound of her nasally voice trying to reel him in.

"Yes. I would like a hot mocha with whipped cream." Mike decided.

The girl scrunched up her eyebrows. "I sell ice cream." She stated, confused. No _way_, you sell ice cream! I didn't know _THAT_!

"Oh, that's too bad." Mike pouted before his face lit up. "How about we go to Starbucks together?" He proposed, and she agreed, giggling.

"Hey, wait a moment!" I protested as she locked the ice cream up. "I _really_ want ice cream!"

She scowled at me. "Yeah? Well then go buy it somewhere else."

My jaw dropped at the sharp cruelty in her voice. "But I..."

She flipped her hair in my face, grabbed Mike's hand, and stormed away.

"Attention shoppers," The intercom annouced. "We will be closing in about fifteen seconds. Please leave."

I groaned, heading to the door. I stepped into the crisp midnight air. I sighed, sinking down on the bus bench right next to the store. I looked to the left, trying to find the constealltions.

"Miss?" A velvety voice questioned timidly.

I turned toward the sound. I almost gasped aloud.

He was a beautiful boy with sparkiling emerald eyes; I almost drowned in them, but I tore my gaze to examine the rest of him. His body was lean and tall, lanky and boyish, but he had perfect muscles. His face was a smooth pale that seemed to glow in the darkness. His lips were pressed into a nervous line. He ran his slender fingers through his brownish bronze hair. I then noticied how messy it already was. It looked like he just rolled out of bed. His clothes were casual but definately name brand. So he was rich; I wondered sourly if he was conceited.

"You forgot your sweater." He whispered, offering it as it hung from his left elbow. My thoughts of him being spoiled were diminished. I stood up, stepping closer to him. I tentively took the clothing, afraid of this man. He could hurt me. Had he been watching me? How had he known it was mine??

"I'm a cashier." He explained, as if he could read my mind's fears. I noticied that your, um, boyfriend had dropped it." He was clearly uncomforabtle about mentioning him.

"Wait, you think Mike is my boyfriend?" I asked, my mouth dropped.

"Is he not?" He thought about this. "Well, after tonight I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't."

I laughed at the absurdity. The boy gave me a funny look. "He is NOT my boyfriend. And, if you want to hear a secret..." I lowered my voice to a whisper placed near with ear. "...He pretends to be. When we're in public. He likes to pretend we're dating."

The boy seemed shocked. "So he's your pretend boyfriend?" He questioned incredously.

"No." His brow furrowed. "I'm HIS pretend girlfriend. I don't want any thing to do with him, but unfortunately I have to; we're working on a project together in school." I shook my head sadly. "He keeps insisting to hang out as mmuch as possible. The only reason I tagged along was to get ice cream. But that stupid chic back there wouldn't give me any!" I grumbled unhappily.

"What's your favorite flavor?" He questioned softly.

"Chocolate." He chuckled. I glared at him. "Does my preference amuse you somehow?" I demanded.

"Yes. You see," He fished around in the backpack slung across his shoulder. "I just so happen to have bought..." He pulled out a tub of the store's chocolate ice cream.

"You have ice cream!" I squealed, and he grinned.

"Would you like to split it with me?" He offered, fishing around in his bag and taking out a package of plastic spoons.

"Seriously?" I asked, smiling widely.

"Seriously." He agreed, sitting down on the bench. I sat with him. He opened the container and handed me a spoon. We both dippe dours in, and scooped out the ice cream.

"Mmm. Yummm." I moaned at the wonderful taste.

He laughed, a gorgeous sound like no other. "Yes." He said pleasantly, eating some more.

"What's your name?" I wondered.

He smiled down at me; he was much taller than my height. "Edward Cullen. Pleased to meet you..."

"Bella." I supplied. "Bella Swan."

"Bella. It means beautiful in Italian. Did you know that?" He told me gently.

I flushed. "No. Are you sure?" I was doubtful. I was so ordinary and plain. It couldn't be so.

Edward's eyes raked me up and down, lingering on my brown eyes. He caught a piece of my hair blowing in the wind, and he tucked it behind my ear.

"I have never been more sure than anything else in my life." He murmured, his fingers trailing a slow path down my cheek. My skin burned in respsonse.

I looked down in embrrassment, shivering at his touch.

"Are you cold?" He worried. He took my sweater from my hands and lifted it. And frowned. "This is thinner than paper." He muttered angrily. Then Edward shrugged out of his jacket and held it to me.

"I couldn't take your coat." I refused. He simply guided my arms through the sleeves, his touch light but firm. The warmth of his jacket was amazing. I snuggled deeper into it, and he smirked as he buttoned it up for me.

"Better?"

"Much." I sighed in content. I could smell his delicious scent, a mouthwatering cologne I've never smelled before. I inhaled deeply.

"Want some more ice cream, Bella?" He smiled crookedly, looking very stunning. He wrapped his arm around me carefully, and I leaned in closer.

"Don't mind if I do, Edward." I got another bite of chocoalte, creamy and cold.

We sat like that for the dusk of the night, just eating the last of his ice cream, snuggled together against the cold. It was a little piece of heaven, and I was glad to be in it.

* * *

**How do you guys like it? I may continue this. But it will not be my number one priority. Or the second. Or third. :) I don't think I will continue this though. Depends.**

**-Belmo**


End file.
